Dominators
The Dominators are a hostile alien species first encountered in Adventure Comics Vol.1 #361. Depictions in Comics The Dominators are a race of conquerors that live on their home world, Dominion, thousands of light years from Earth. The Dominator’s divide their society into a caste based structure with the superior caste elders being in charge of the Dominion. Hierarchy is determined by the size of the red disk worn on the forehead. Their society believes themselves to be highly evolved beings and any thoughts of further evolving their form’s is thought of as heresy.At some point, a low caste Dominator scientist studied the Metagene that seemed prevalent amongst the inhabitants of the planet Earth and concluded that the Human race along with its superheroes posed a threat to the future of the Dominion. This led to the Dominators embarking on an ambitious plan to contain the human threat. Appearances in other media TV appearance Legion of Super Heroes The Dominators made an appearance in the animated series Legion of Super Heroes. They are depicted as one of the oldest races in the universe and originated from the planet named Elia, thousands of light years away from Earth. At one time, they had been strict and religious devotees but turned to science. Before the 20th century (on Earth's time period), the Dominators of Elia destroyed their sister planet because of mere differences in ideology. Their social statuses/castes are determined by the size of the red disk tatooed on their foreheads. The larger the disk, the higher the rank. Only Dominators of the highest rank are given names. By 2000 B.C. (again Earth's time period), the Dominators possess a vast empire, and their constant experimentation of living beings they captured has given them the superior edge in the field of biotechnology to the point that they are said to grow their buildings, vehicles, and technology rather than building them. Once they stumbled upon Earth's humanity, they are fascinated by variations in the human genetic structure. Upon further investigation, they discovered humans possess a latent meta-gene capable of manifesting superhumanly powers. Fearing that Earth would seed a new super race, the Dominion often try to conquer it but fail from time and again. Even so, The Dominators continued to be a threat in the 30th century and once Sun-Eater eliminated, Dominators' activities in 30th century increased. Dominators formed an alliance with Imperiex and often supplied him deadly doomsday weapons, such as the Takion Cannon and Super missile, in an effort to conquer planets in Imperiex' name. The Legion of Superheroes clashed with them several times. After Imperiex was betrayed and killed by Brainiac 1.0 in Brainiac 5's body, Dominators submitted themselves to Braniac. Arrow-verse The Dominators are villains in the Arrow-verse, as the main villains of the 2016 crossover of the TV shows The Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl, titled "Invasion!". Gallery Images Dominators.png Dominators 001.png Dominators 0002.jpg.png Supergirl_and_the_Legion_of_Super-Heroes_Vol_1_28_Textless.jpg Dominators 0003.jpg Dominators 0004.jpg Dominators 0005.jpg Dominators 0006.jpg Dominators 0007.jpg Dominators 0008.jpg Cheetah Injustice 2 Epilogue.JPG.jpg Trivia *Supergirl knows the Dominators, claiming that the aliens have attacked Krypton. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoists Category:Warlords Category:Crossover Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Supremacists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Extremists Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Cults Category:The Atom Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Military